


Aftermath

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, First Time, Hangover, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	Aftermath

The sun burned through Nick’s eyelids and he scrunched his face, groaning when the action worsened what had to be a Level 10 Hangover. He turned away from the window to burrow deeper into the pillow and sleep away the consequences of his mistake. But as the Grimm’s arm swung around, instead of landing on his fluffy comforter, his hand hit warm, hard body.

Instant panic overrode his headache and Nick’s eyes flew open in horror. Staring back at him with an equally horrified expression was Captain Sean Renard. A very naked Sean Renard.

His hand spasmed against the Captain’s side and Nick immediately pulled it away, his cheeks flushing burnt red as his eyes drifted down Renard’s bare chest to just above his waist where the sheet covered his lower body.

“Morning.” Renard’s gravelly, pain-laced voice shook him from his stunned state.

“Morning,” Nick whispered. He tugged the sheets closer to his chest, painfully aware of his lack of clothing. “Did we… um…?”

The Captain sighed. “Yes… I believe so.”                  

The blush began warming Nick’s entire body in embarrassment. “I don’t… I don’t remember.”

“Join the club. The last thing I remember was heading out to Monroe’s birthday party.”

“Did we drink that much?”

Renard’s eyes drifted past Nick’s in thought. “It’s possible. Though, the more likely answer is that someone played a prank on us with spiked drinks.”

The Grimm covered his eyes and groaned, desperately wishing that when he opened his eyes he’d wake up from this weird mess of a dream. Or at least remember the night before. After all, it wasn’t every morning he woke up after spending what felt like a very passionate night with the man he’d been secretly in love with for years.

“So…” Renard drawled. “Breakfast?”

Nick peeked up at him through his fingers. “What?”

The Captain quirked an eyebrow at Nick. “Isn’t that proper ‘morning after’ protocol?”

“Erm… I suppose so?”

They stared at each other for a bit, before Renard cleared his throat. “Well?”

“Well what?”

The Captain smirked. “Aren’t you going to get up?”

The Grimm frowned and hugged the covers tighter against his body. “Not before you!”

Renard’s eyes drifted lazily down Nick’s sheet-clad form and he smirked. “I hardly think that would be fair. After all, it is your house and I am your guest.”

“Guest, my arse,” Nick muttered. Deciding that the best course of action would be to put some distance between them, he swung his legs over the side and tugged the sheet free, wrapping it tightly around him. He may have to get up first, but the Captain most certainly was _not_ going to get an eyeful!

Renard chuckled. “I hardly think that was a wise decision.”

The Grimm looked at Renard over his shoulder and shrieked, jerking his head back around so fast he thought it might snap. In taking the sheet, he had left the Captain without any coverings. Red-faced, Nick scrambled to pull the rumpled coverlet from the foot of the bed and toss it over him.

“Mmm… yes, this is a much more appropriate state of dress,” Renard teased as he stood and wrapped the bedspread around his waist.

“It’ll have to do until I can find your clothes…” Nick grumbled, looking around for anything that looked like it belonged to the Captain.

Renard bent down to pick something up and cleared his throat with a smug smile. His white button-down shirt, one arm ripped nearly off and tears lining the front, hung from his finger. Nick squeaked and fled the room, nearly tripping over his sheet. _Oh, God, this has to be some sort of nightmare!_

The Captain shuffled along behind him. “Nick?”

The Grimm turned, trying to hide his utter humiliation from Renard’s all-knowing eyes. Pulling the sheet tight around him, Nick huddled in on himself and tried to keep his voice from wobbling. “Can we just forget this ever happened?”

“Why?” A line appeared between Renard’s eyes and, had Nick not been so wrapped up in his embarrassment, he would have sworn he heard hurt in the Captain’s tone.

The Grimm swallowed loudly and took a step back, looking down at the floor between them. “I don’t think… Nobody has to know, I won’t tell.”

“If that is your wish, I shall gather the remnants of my clothes and be on my way.” Renard turned back to the bedroom.

For three seconds, Nick stood frozen, sure his hungover mind was playing tricks on him. But for some brief moment, he swore Renard looked like a little boy, hurt and lost. Nick may have imagined it… but was he really going to take the risk that he hadn’t?

Lunging forward, he reached out to grab Renard’s arm. Unfortunately, his foot got tangled in the sheet and, instead of grabbing his arm and turning him around, Nick went tumbling into the Captain, knocking them both to the floor. Hindered by the hangover, Renard’s reflexes weren’t quite what they should have been, and the breath was knocked out of him as the Grimm landed on his back.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Sean!” Nick scrambled off of him and helped him turn over. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?!”

Wheezing and coughing, Renard glared up at the Grimm and touched his, now very red, nose, from where it had been smashed into the floor.

“Really, I’m sorry,” Nick repeated, his hands flying over Renard’s face to check for other injuries.

“Nick,” Renard rasped. “I was already leaving, there was no need to attack me.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “I-I wasn’t! I was…” He trailed off, noticing the Captain’s gaze was fixed below his face. The Grimm glanced down to see that his sheet was coming undone around him. He fumbled to close it with a bashful smile. “I was trying to get you to stay,” Nick finished quietly, ruffling his unkempt hair with one hand. Renard stared at Nick, buffering for a moment. “Do you want to stay?” the Grimm asked almost shyly.

Renard grinned, a faint gleam in his eye, and leaned up, his hand cupping the Grimm’s neck as his lips met Nick’s in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 


End file.
